


One Last Call

by The_Reading_Dragon_Rider



Series: Writing Challenges Posed By My Friends [2]
Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Death, Damian Wayne not mentioned by name, Phone Call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Reading_Dragon_Rider/pseuds/The_Reading_Dragon_Rider
Summary: "What's up, short stack?""Hi beanstalk…"
Relationships: John Constantine/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Writing Challenges Posed By My Friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025163
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	One Last Call

"What's up, short stack?"

"Hi beanstalk…"

"Hey, ya don't sound too good there, kid. Are ya okay?"

"I'm not a child, Constantine."

"That isn't ya answering my question."

"...I'm alright at the moment, do not concern yourself, beanstalk."

"See, I don't really believe that. And as I wanted to ask ya to come with me explorin' some ancient ruins that I'm sure hold some bloody curse artifacts this weekend, I do be findin' myself a little concerned, luv."

"Do not be. Tell me about this trip you would like for me to join you on. Is it as idiotically dangerous as the one you dragged me on last time?"

"Oi! That one was pretty good!"

"We almost got set on fire."

"And?"

"..."

"Are you sure you're alright, luv? I just heard you cough and it didn't sound too good."

"Why are you calling me love?"

"Because I decided I wanted to call ya that, short stack."

"But… you always called Ms Zatanna that."

"Things change. Haven't talked to her for a long time now. She got busier with other things."

"I thought…"

"Hang on, luv. Gettin' a spell ready at the moment. But what did ya think?"

"It is nothing."

"Tell me, luv? Just while I get this spell finished?"

"No."

"Well, what can ya tell me then?"

"I… I need to go now. Goodbye Jo…"

"Hey, luv? Are you there?"

"..."

"Luv?!"

"..."

"Kagami?!"

"..."

"Shit, hold on luv. I just need to wait for this spell to finish trackin' ya and I'll be right there. Just hold on, luv."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It was not your fault. Nothing, not even I, could have made it in time to save her."

"I coulda been faster with my spell. I coulda gotten to her in time."

"You would have not, Const… John. Kagami had already lost too much blood by the time she made the call."

"I don't care, ya little devil. I would a been able to do somethin', anythin' if I had been faster. But I wasn't and that's on me."

"..."

"I invited her to go with me somewhere, ya know. I was gonna ask her onto a date when we finished our trip."

"She would have loved to go out with you John. She loved you. In fact, she loved you more than she sometimes hated herself."


End file.
